Virsbo By Night Förhandstitt
by Xiaolin101
Summary: En förhands titt på min uppkommande bok Virsbo By Night


**Kapitel 1**

Hej mitt namn är Karl Jakob Andreasson men du kan kalla mig Kalle. Jag är 16 år, jag har brunt hår, fräknar tvärs över ansiktet och bruna ögon. Jag är inte så värst lång heller 1,75 eller något sånt, jag har inte mätt mig på ett tag. Jag brukar träna på gym så jag har magmuskler. Jag är hundra procent homosexuell. Det betyder att jag kan bli kär i killar. Jag bor i en ort i Västmanland som heter Virsbo. Det ligger några mil utanför Västerås. Jag bor hos min bror. Min födelsedag är 25te mars. Efter att jag kom ut till mina föräldrar som gay så sa pappa att jag var ett missfoster och inte förtjänade att bo hemma hos dem. Så pappa gav vårdnaden till min äldre bror Johan. Johan jobbar som brandman så han är inte hemma så mycket. Han har svart hår med blonda slingor. Han har haft problem med anorexia så han är sjukt blek och mager men han är på bättrings väg. Johan brukar ha på sig svarta byxor, en svart tröja med sin favorit band på och ett par matchande Converse skor på sig. Han har piercingar i läppen, öronen, näsan och naveln. Jag vet inte hur lång Johan är men han är längre än mig i alla fall. Jag har bara en vän i Virsbo. Han heter Amir och kommer ifrån Bosnien. Han har mörk hy och grönt hår. Ja, Amir har färgat håret grönt som en protest mot hans föräldrar för att dom inte lät honom gå på min födelsedags fest . Han brukar gå klädd i hip hop kläder. Du vet påsiga oversizade jeans och ett vitt linne med en massa guldsmycken. Amir var den enda i min klass som inte kastade mat på mig i matsalen och kallade mig namn. Nu när jag har fått presentationerna ur vägen så ska jag berätta om en grej.

Jag och Amir hade engelska när skolkuratorn kom in med en lapp till fröken Englund. Fröken Englund var gympaläraren Semlans fru och hon hade ett hjärta av is precis som Semlan. Hon var lång och spinkig. Och hennes ansikte var långt och smalt, Hennes näsa var så spetsig att hon kunde peta ur ögat på någon. Fröken Englund läste lappen och harklade sig. ''Well class seems like we have a new student'' sa hon på engelska och gestikulerade med handen åt den nya killen att komma in. Och in i klassrummet klev den mest underbaraste varelsen i hela världen. Han var lång och lite biffig och hans hud hade lätt bondbränna. Han ögon var havsblåa och hans hår var den ljuvligaste nyans av svart. ''Hejsan jag heter Ricardo Xavier Gonzales och jag har flyttat hit ifrån Madrid, Spanien men snälla kalla mig Ricky'' sa Ricky och log. Fröken bara rullade med ögonen. ''Det finn en plats ledig bredvid herr Andreasson'' sa fröken och pekade på den tomma bänken till vänster om mig. Ricky kollade på mig och rodnade som att han vore blyg för mig. Han satte sig vid bänken och log. Jag lutade mig mot honom. ''Hej jag heter Kalle'' viskade jag och log. Ricky log tillbaka och sträckte ut sin hand. Jag tog i hans hand och skakade den. Jag kände hur mitt hjärta rusade i hundrafyrtio. Amir hånflinade från bänken till höger om mig. När lektionen kom Amir fram till mig. ''Du är kär i Ricky eller hur'' sa han och flinade ännu mer. Jag kände mina kinder hetta till. ''Jag är inte kär i honom okay'' väste jag tillbaka. Amir rullade med ögonen. ''Du blev så röd i ansiktet när du skakade hans hand att du skulle kunna skämma ut en tomat'' sa Amir och tog en bit tuggummi från fickan. Jag suckade och stängde skåpet. Innan jag visste ordet av så knuffade Alexander mig i skåpen så att min väska föll till golvet och flinade elakt mot mig. ''Kolla in lilla Kalle Homosexuell'' ropade han till klungan bakom honom. Dom började skratta tills ett högt rop hördes. ¨

'' Hey gilipollas meterse con alguien de su propio tamaño elle quiere usted que le patee el culo'' det var Ricky som ropade på honom. ''Vad fan sa du'' väste han till Ricky. Ricky flinade. ''Jag sa hörru kukhuvud hacka på någon i din egen storlek eller vill du att jag ska spöa dig'' sa Ricky med en spansk brytning. Alexander höjde knytnäven men sänkte den sedan när han såg rektorn komma förbi. ''Du hade tur den här gången men nästa gång är jag inte så nådig varken på dig eller Kalle'' väste Alexander och gick därifrån med sitt gäng. Ricky kom fram till mig och böjde sig ner för att hjälpa mig att plocka upp böckerna som hade ramlat ur min väska. ''Gjorde han dig illa?'' frågade Ricky. Jag skakade på huvudet. ''Varför hjälpte du mig, du kunde ha varit en av Alexanders kompisar?'' frågade jag Ricky. Han log mot mig och la min engelska bok i väskan. ''För att du verkar vara en sjyst kille och jag vill inte vara en mobbare'' svarade Ricky. Jag och Ricky sträckte oss samtidigt efter min engelska bok. Våra händer nuddade vid varandra. Jag rodnade och drog snabbt undan min hand.

Jag märkte att Ricky hade gjort samma sak. ''Lo siento ... jag menar förlåt'' stammade han och rodnade. ''Det gör inget'' mumlade jag och la mina böcker tillbaka i väskan. Vi satt ett bra tag på golvet. Sedan gjorde jag något sam jag aldrig trott att jag skulle ha gjort. Jag kysste honom, jag kysste Ricky mitt på läpparna. Jag drog mig snabbt undan, tog min väska och sprang därifrån. Amir hade stått utanför och väntat på mig när han såg mig rusa ut genom dörren med tårar i ögonen. Han sprang efter mig tills jag hade stannat. ''Kalle vad hände?'' frågade han och flåsade. Jag snyftade. ''Jag kysste Ricky och nu hatar han säkert mig'' sa jag när jag hade lugnat ner mig. Amir klappade mig på ryggen. ''Han blev nog chockad men han hatar dig nog inte'' sa Amir i hopp om att trösta mig. Det hjälpte lite. Jag gick hem och såg att Johan skulle jobba sent igen. Jag suckade och satte mig ner för att spela lite på min Nintendo DS. Även om jag var homosexuell gillar jag fortfarande grejer som killar gillar. Jag hade ingen lust att spela spel så jag satte på v i hopp om att det skulle vara något bra på teve. Jag tittade på Supernatural sen satte jag mig vid datorn. Jag loggade in på Facebook och såg att jag hade en ny vänförfrågan. Den var från Ricky. Jag accepterade den direkt. Jag bestämde mig för att chatta med honom. _''Jag är ledsen att jag kysste dig idag det var bara en impuls''_ skrev jag. Jag väntade ett tag tills jag hörde plinget som antydde att Ricky hade svarat. _''Det gör inget jag tyckte om smaken av dina läppar i alla fall _'' svarade han. Jag kunde känna min haka falla ner till golvet. Jag skrev tillbaka. _''Driver du med mig?_**''** frågade jag. Det plingade igen. _''Nej'' _hade Ricky skrivit. Jag kände mina kinder hetta till. _''Så du är också gay jag trodde att du gillade tjejer_'' skrev jag. Det plingade igen. _''Ja, jag är gay tjejer attraherar mig inte så mycket och jag tyckte att du var söt nät jag såg dig i klassrummet idag'' _svarade Ricky. Vi chattade ett bra tag tills jag var trött. _''Jag måste gå och lägga mig god natt''_ skrev jag till Ricky på chatten. _''God natt chico''_ svarade han. När jag gick och la mig i sängen så log jag. Jag log av tanken av att inte vara ensam om att vara gay.


End file.
